From DE-GM 19 58 775, a two-part packaging container for gateaux and similar baked goods is known, which consists of an upper part made of transparent plastic film and a plane lower part, which are to be interconnected after the introduction of the baked goods. This known two-part packaging container is not, however, suitable as packaging for different foods, but intended and suitable exclusively for certain baked goods.
In another known packaging container of this type, the ventilation of the contents takes place by means of holes made in a plastic film, the plastic film being sewn firmly into a cotton covering and having an opening for the insertion and removal of the filling product. This type of packaging container is intended as a keep-fresh bag for baked goods, but has certain shortcomings, as practice has shown. Thus the ventilation of the baked goods also suffers as a result of air-holes which are made in insufficient number and only on part of the surface, so that only partially is an air-conditioned ventilation of the inner space and of the contents guaranteed. Moreover, the crumbs, which become detached from the baked goods, fall through these holes in the film and are deposited between the plastic film and the cotton covering and, in the event of lengthy storage, cause unhygienic attack of the same and of the baked goods located therein. By means of sewing in the plastic film at all seam points of the cotton covering, a removal of the crumbs or the like, which have collected in between, and hygienic cleaning of the keep-fresh bag is only partially, if at all, possible. By means of sewing in of the film, the latter is damaged, so that, upon insertion or removal of the baked goods, tearing of the film along the seam points is caused and the functioning of the keep-fresh bag is no longer guaranteed.